Home at Last
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.09 |number=87 |sts_episode=Wish You Were Here |released= * 14 March 1996 * 2 May 1996 * 21 October 1996 * 18 May 1997 * 26 January 1998 * 28 July 2009 |previous=Trucks/Rusty Helps Peter Sam |next=Rock 'n' Roll}} Home at Last is the ninth episode of the fourth series. Plot Skarloey returns home after being repaired. He is met by Rusty, who has helped him to the works. Skarloey learns that Rusty helps to mend the line and do odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back home. Meanwhile, Peter Sam is sad, as he is still getting over his accident with the slate trucks and his cracked funnel, and wants to start work again. The Fat Controller does not let him and brings a surprise for him, which turns out to be Skarloey. Peter Sam welcomes Skarloey back home and tells him of a rude, rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who had arrived to the railway. Skarloey's driver had discovered minutes later, that Duncan has just gotten stuck in Rheneas Tunnel. Skarloey enjoys the journey and arrives to find a very cross Duncan at the very end of the tunnel, who complains about the tunnel to his driver, who is cross of him doing Rock 'n' Roll in the tunnel. After leaving some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan home. That evening, the Fat Controller reprimands Duncan and explains that the tunnel has never had problems, and threatens to cut him down to size should he misbehave again. Despite being a joke, the threat is good enough to make Duncan behave better. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Skarloey * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Tunnel * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * Pre-filmed footage from Rock 'n' Roll is used. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the exchanged lines between Skarloey and Peter Sam, "'Who is Duncan?' 'He came as a spare engine after my accident,' replied Peter Sam and 'Is he useful?'" are heard early and the music is omitted. * This was one of the few episodes in the US dub that refers to a brake van as a caboose, its American term. * In a deleted scene when the Fat Controller scolds Duncan, he wears a different surprised face mask. Goofs * When Skarloey says "I understand," his face moves. * When Skarloey puffs out of Crovan's Gate, his wheels are moving faster than he is and he has Duncan's whistle sound. * When Skarloey starts away with the works train, he is missing his eyebrows. * When Skarloey pushes behind Duncan's train, he has Duke's whistle sound. * As Skarloey comes up behind Duncan's train, there is a spot of light above the brake van in the tunnel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories/Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Double Feature AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories (Direct-to-Home Video) * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 (Direct-to-Home Video) * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * A Lot of Engines! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) * Rock N' Roll (Filipino DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories NL * Rock 'n Roll (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) MYS * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * On New Adventures ITA * The Sleeping Beauty IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Series 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 13 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 (Taiwanese DVD) es:Por Fin en Casa he:סוף סוף בבית ja:なつかしのわがや pl:Nareszcie w Domu ru:Наконец дома Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations